yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Shizuma Hanazono
Shizuma Hanazono is a main character from Strawberry Panic! series. She is the Etoile, Shizuma is a highly respected and much beloved person to most of the other students attending the three schools. She looks very mysterious and also seems to have a number of secrets to match this visage. She is the former partner of Kaori. Yuri Feats *After Kaori's disappearance it appears to her the green of the tree lines has gone since she haven't be able to feel the flowers,from that time, she was always engulfed in darkness, the boundless darkness. *At her first meeting with Nagisa under a tree, after she picked up her pink bag strap for her she gave her a kiss on her head. *The next meeting she had with Nagisa at the school's cafeteria, in the view of the students she approached Nagisa and attempted to kiss her on the lips before she was stopped by Miyuki. And after blessing the food, she caught Nagisa's gaze and winked at her. *Because Nagisa bumped into her in the way, she approached her saying that her uniform fits her very well, fixing Nagisa's necktie, then attempted to kiss her on her head after wishing that for that whole day she'll have a very wonderful day, but the sound of the bell barred it. *The reason she can't control herself from approaching Nagisa, she explained and resembled because if she sees a cute flower, she'll want to touch it no matter what, that's all and there's no other reason. *In the library of the academy she lured Nagisa to try giving her a kiss on the lips, she was happy she actually met her there, touching Nagisa's soft flowing hair and gazing at her cute eyes and feeling her soft cheeks. *Sometimes when she's invited to a luncheon held by the student councils of Miator, Spica, and Lilim, she sneaks away to flirt with some girls in the academy, but since she was attracted to Nagisa, she kept approaching and teasing her only. *Whenever her cute Nagisa goes she'll be there. *Whenever she thinks of her Nagisa being taken by someone else, she'll be so worried that she can't sleep. *When Nagisa was trying to persuade her into coming to the first graders welcoming party, she hugged her, walking hand in hand with her. *Because Nagisa joined her in gardening her private greenhouse she ordered her helpers Mizuho Kanou and Hitomi Tougi to get the day off, for Nagisa will be enough to help her, and to have a private time with her so she would stay with her a little longer after gardening, they went to put the flowers Shizuma planted in the main hall, in front of the entrance door, then invited her to the music room where she played with her a cut of a romantic piano music while gazing at her confused look since Nagisa wasn't skilled in playing piano. *Mizuho Kanou and Hitomi Tougi have grown up with Sizuma since kindergarten so they understand her well, they believe that the the relationship between her and Nagisa was different from before, it's like she's returned to her old self, she looks very happy to be with Nagisa. *Nagisa's happiness in drinking tea with her is making her glad, so whenever Nagisa wants she'll prepare it for her. *By bringing a big sized umbrella, she wanted to share it with Nagisa only. *The first time she met Nagisa she thought she was cute, she thought she was just one of the many other cute girls. *Afternoon, it was when Nagisa slept under a tree she made her sleep on her thighs, giving her a kiss on her head after admiring her adorable sleeping face. *At sunset, it was when she fell accidentally on Nagisa, she was close to give her a kiss on the lips. *Orange flowers pot was her congratulation present to Nagisa for passing the french exam, she asked her to put it in her room. *During the students trip to summer school, she was feeling lonely for Nagisa wasn't in the academy, she loses concentration on her work, then when Miyuki mentioned to her that they will be back from summer school the next day, there was a smile on her face. *After she saw Amane's face was facing Nagisa's in the horse stable, she interrupted them cautioned Amane "Spica's Prince" to choose her princess from Spica. *As a reward for Nagisa's improvement in French special classes, she took her to see a festival fireworks which can be viewed from the academy, then, after hearing about Nagisa's loneliness during summer school she taught her the reason behind her feelings by taking her hand bringing her close she noticed a red ribbon which was around Nagisa's hand and which was united on her hand by Tamao , she tried to untie it, but they ended up falling in the swimming pool, giving her a dreamy kiss on her lips, it was Nagisa's first kiss, the ribbon sunk deeply. *After having Nagisa's first kiss in the pool, she took her to her room to have a shower, then after she finished taking it, she was willing to do the lovemaking with Nagisa on the bed staring to be on top of her touching her lips to the centre of her chest, and slightly uncovering her dress to kiss her revealed breasts, but after remembering Kaori she stopped and she was rather melancholy, Nagisa excused then leave her, it was near the end of episode 12. *Alone with Nagisa she asked her to help her rehearse her lines as Carmen in love. *To beg Kaname and Momomi to stay until the rehearsal is over, Nagisa got pushed by Momomi into the play background which made it attempting to fall on her, Shizuma made it in time to save her and bringing her to a safe place away from the stage. *In the culture festival play "Carmen", she took the role of Dan José who have betrayed his commander to protect Carmen, and who decided to be with her from that day along with Chikaru, then ended with Nagisa when took her role, she performed the end scene when Dan José quit the guard and became a smuggler just for her, then stabbed her out of love for Carmen wouldn't love him back. *In the greenhouse, under the moonlight she held hands with Nagisa alone after the Carmen play. *One night, she joined Nagisa in playing the piano, there when she insisted on inviting her into her vacation home in order to see the red leaves, and to give her information about her previous partner and the other Etoile Kaori on Saturday, planning to return at the Strawberry Dorms before it gets dark, as she deemed where the scene was belonging to just the two of them. *She spent a short summer with Kaori in the vacation home, her memories about her are still just as vivid as the quietly falling leaves, until she entered Kaori's room to tell Nagisa more things, the lights came off due to the heavy storm they were in, then a lightning reflected on Nagisa's key necklace which turned into the other Etoile's necklace, it made her shocked, for a moment she felt that she saw Kaori's memory comes to life in Nagisa's surprised face, there when she wept griefly on Nagisa's lap as the storm was strong outside calling "Kaori" severally. *It was also a stormy night when she made love with Kaori in the vacation home, because they needed each other. *From the time Kaori disappeared, her world lost its color, the one who helped her retrieve its color was Nagisa, because she was here, she was able to stand up again. *In her third year at Miator academy she was excited to be able to have a room temp. *In her third year she teases Miyuki playfully to get her mad, about when she is to be on the Student Council just for Shizuma, whispering in her ear a question if Miyuki ever becomes lonely can she picks her up at the Student Council room, later when she was attacked by Miyuki with books, she ran mischievously laughing behind the door. *At first sight she fell in love with Kaori, and in their first introduce she told her that she's beautiful. *Despite Kaori's weak body she decided that she'll be paired with her at the Etoile Election, and when the Etoile procession ceremony was held in winter a year ago she didn't cry for losing her from the moment she fell on her arms, because Kaori didn't cry, even though she was always facing death, but she has never cried once, yet later when she entered her room the last time she wept sorrowfully. *From the time she lost Kaori she sealed her own heart, in the last two years the only one in Shizuma's heart was Kaori, in a place where no one can reach, Kaori was still there. *At episode 19 under the moonlight she shared a kiss with Kaori outside the academy and made love with her. *Ever since her visit to her vacation home with Nagisa, she acted strangely sad, in addition to her skipping the school for days, she touched the tree where she was with Kaori, and stayed in her room until night looking at their framed picture, she didn't go to school or take care of the greenhouse. *Upon Miyuki's scolding for not taking her responsibilities as an Etoile properly she lured her into confessing her feelings, by saying that Miyuki will never be able to understand her feelings of true love for Kaori, and that Miyuki doesn't know what true love is because she've never truly loved someone, after gazing at her for a while, Miyuki tried to judge her gaze, later then she forced her into a kiss only for fun. *Upon Amane's question about what did she attain after she became an Etoile, her answer was that she did attain something with Kaori which words couldn't describe. Also she encouraged Amane with a whisper to become the Etoile and attain something that only the Etoile can get, and to find it herself for it's not something she can get alone. *Kissing Nagisa farewell on her head asking her to forget about her one night inside the greenhouse, was because she wanted her to be paired with Tamao in the election. But then, when she was left alone in her room informed that Nagisa and Tamao will enter the election together, she throw her vacation home's key to crush the window glass, throw the vase, pull off the curtains, damaging the feather pillows, furiously, causing her hand to bleed. *Inviting Nagisa to paired with her to a waltz dance was for teaching her for the first and last time for the Etoile election, to make Nagisa dance happily, heart to heart, that way her body will reach on its own, and she'll reveal a very charming smile, she was amazed by Nagisa. Then after the dance she asked her to never forget her feelings at the dance, with a description that to dance is to love, it's when the person uses its body to show the happiness and joy of love. *For some reason, she offered Miyuki to comb her hair at the day of the next Etoile election event. *Staring for a long time at Nagisa while presenting flowers for the election was uncontrollable act she did, right after that she quitted the place, remembering Nagisa's memories and moments at the greenhouse as soon as she entered it, and at the piano they played together in the music room, the first time she met her under the same tree, filled her with determination to run to the event, by entering the hall she shouted her name with an echoed love confession made which caused a lot of confusion, opening her arms running to her as Nagisa ran to her arms passionately she hugged her in the view of the crowd, even though Miyuki was calling for her loudly, she continued to run away holding Nagisa's hand, she didn't plan to do anything with her because she just had a whim to snatch her away. In spring her love bloomed with Nagisa, after they've exchanged spring white flowers necklaces they've made, she received Nagisa's kiss as they both fell on the green field. * In the beginning of the manga, she thought that the march of time is cruel, and that maybe that time she could have bound her wandering heart, she wondered when it started, no matter who they're, no matter what they do, the depths of her heart felt stuffed with a void, yet she felt somewhere there must be someone that will fill her heart's void, it was Nagisa the transfer student. * The next day she showed little lost Nagisa the way to the Astoria dorm, she snatched her away during homeroom after giving her a kiss on her head, for she got allured with Nagisa's beautiful clear eyes, somehow she just couldn't stop. She has come to get the person who was responsible for that day's Miator's holy water task. * Hearing Nagisa saying that she's like a goddess makes her happy. * After touching Nagisa's smooth and soft skin just like a baby, she took her hand to give her skin a touch from Nagisa, telling her that she'll care for her like she's her only little sister in the whole world, so starting from that day she'll call her Shizuma onee-sama, and if she breaks her promise she'll punish her as she bit Nagisa's finger gently. * The Maiden's Garden is the place she recognized for a secret garden date for just her and Nagisa to enjoy themselves, it's the most well-known place to have a secret rendezvous with someone at Miator, she used the opportunity to be so very gentle with Nagisa against one of its walls. * For Nagisa, she would be willing to enter the event in which a representative couple is chosen from among Miator, Spica, Lelim; the Etoile battle, as she embraces her from behind. * The first girl who has slipped out of her arms after she has gotten that far with her is Nagisa, she completely ruined the mood, nevertheless, she understands that they're always obstacles in the way of destined love, for Nagisa to be able to resist her she loves the about her and she has come to like her even more, like when she catched her to give her a hug from behind so Nagisa won't get away from her again. * Continuing to do something for her relationship with Nagisa, she took her to see the Lourdes Fountain on the way to the cathedral, which is a mysterious fountain that performs miracles. * Watching Nagisa in Tamao's embrace, her face darkens with jealousy; in the first round of Etoile selection in that month, she have come to a decision to let Nagisa and her win the Etoile battle together, promising to deliver her a miraculous crown of victory. The truth is she doesn't really wants her to get involved in something like this, but she needs her to understand something, that if Nagisa breaks her promise she'll punish her, touching her cheek she pulled it after with intimidation, then smacked Tamao's hand which was on Nagisa's shoulder. If Nagisa ever allows another to touch her again, she shall not forgive her, that's what she truly meant to call her onee-sama. * It have been a long time since she have felt cheerful and carefree too before meeting Nagisa, she'd forgotten what it was like to feel that something good is just around the corner to want, to go all-out and do something with a lot of bizazz. * Just that one time in the bath she lets Miyuki use her feelings to her advantage, since that was in both their best interests, saying that Miyuki's naked body is marvellous she groped her breasts, then offered her to wash her back at page 17, 18, 19 of chapter 5. * In the past, she loved Kaori and called her my cute little sister. * Touching Nagisa's face closely she declared that she doesn't want to cause her any trouble, and that she doesn't want Nagisa to hate her. * In the Ichigosha courtyard, the night before the Etoile selection, she spent time with Nagisa, drinking some juice glasses with her, ended in resting at her lap for a few minutes, wondering why she can be a different person only when she's with Nagisa, she herself wasn't aware of it, but she thinks this might be her real self. * At the start of the Etoile selection event, she solemnly swore that she'll protect Nagisa, with a kneel she also solemnly swore to take the girl standing beside her, Aoi Nagisa as her one and only partner for all eternity. * At the first competition for the first crown of the Etoile selection; the horseback riding race, she succeeded in catching Nagisa who was falling from a high place to safety, believing that it was a foolish act by her sweet angel. * They're so many memories inside her; beautiful memories of times she was so happy that they felt like nothing more than beautiful dreams, and painful memories, sad memories, the bad as well as the good, they're some among them that are so painful, she never want to remember them again, but no matter how painful the memories are, she doesn't want them to just disappear, because she believe that the life she've lived has made her, Hanazono Shizuma, the person she is at the present, touching Nagisa's face she doesn't want to compare anyone to anyone else, in that same view, she doesn't want to compare herself to the person she was in the past. However, there's one thing she wished to tell Nagisa, the one she loves right now with all her heart and soul, the one she'd risk everything for is only Nagisa, stroking her face and calling her my dear sweet Nagisa; slowly she printed a kiss on her lips. Gallery Videotogif 2018.01.10 17.08.21.gif 41156-episode-002-etoile 437854.jpg 41156-episode-002-etoile 1164412.jpg 41156-episode-002-etoile 1167832.jpg 41156-episode-002-etoile 1170293.jpg 41156-episode-002-etoile 1198363.jpg Videotogif 2018.01.11 17.35.09.gif 41157-episode-003-attic 298798.jpg Videotogif 2018.01.11 23.37.35.gif 35897-1602565840.png 35897-1080773364.png 35897-1505523267.jpg 35897-1427539395.jpg 35897-2039423503.jpg 35897-1526194026.jpg 35897-193205936.png 35897-389062489.png EP38690 110235.jpg EP38690 865448.jpg Videotogif 2018.01.30 18.20.10.gif Videotogif 2018.01.30 18.23.19.gif 41166-episode-012-summertime 1169042.jpg Videotogif 2018.01.31 15.45.53.gif Anime 38699 1248706.jpg 41172-episode-018-storm-of-love 281195.jpg 41172-episode-018-storm-of-love 1039611.jpg 41173-episode-019-refrain 333124.jpg Videotogif 2018.02.14 08.39.33.gif Videotogif 2018.02.14 22.11.24.gif Videotogif 2018.02.15 08.46.39.gif Videotogif 2018.02.16 08.53.25.gif 41179-episode-026-a-beginning 237112.jpg Videotogif 2018.02.18 09.34.20.gif 111887 728 931.jpg 9a8 96669 728 937.jpg 29e 109045 728 1068.jpg A37 100480 728 1068.jpg 6816 129782 728 1063.jpg 8520 88097 728 1063.jpg 9da 121727 728 1063.jpg 42d 131783 728 1063.jpg Category:Strawberry Panic! Category:Characters Category:Kiken